Pillow Fight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Guardians get into a pillow fight. Need I say more? Post movie with some movie spoilers. Rated T for a mention of death.


**This just occurred to me the other day and I was like, sure, why not? Guardians Of The Galaxy belongs to Marvel and Disney (because Disney bought out Marvel). I own nothing!**

* * *

**Pillow Fight**

It was evening as the Guardians had just finished another mission and were just relaxing quietly. Then Rocket spoke up. "It feels great being a Guardian," he said. "Even if it means being stuck with some stuck-ups."

He said the last part lightly, so the others would know he was teasing. "Shut up, Rocket," said Peter with a smile as he took his pillow and playfully threw it at Rocket, who let out a surprised yelp that made them all laugh. Rocket then threw the pillow back at Peter, who did the same as Rocket then grabbed another pillow and started whacking Peter with it, who laughed and whacked the Raccoon back.

Gamora looked confused. "What are they doing?" she asked aloud.

Drax smiled. "A pillow fight," he said. "My wife and I had them all the time when she was alive. And then when our little girl was born, she was included when she got older. Sometimes one of us would win and sometimes it didn't matter to us, because it was a family bonding time to us."

Gamora smiled gently. "You must miss it," she said gently as she knew how sad the big man was about the death of his family.

"I do," he said. "But I think Rocket and Peter could use another opponent."

With that, the big man joined in with his own pillow, whacking both the raccoon and the younger man, who both laughed and tried to get Drax back, all three of them laughing wildly. Groot, who had regrown to his tall self again a few days ago, watched the three of them.

"I am Groot," he said to Gamora, who nodded.

"Yeah, that does look like fun," she agreed and then looked down. Groot looked at her with a concerned face.

"I am Groot?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I've never had fun before," she said. "I guess I don't know what it's like."

Suddenly, a pillow whacked her and she turned to see Groot grinning as he had another pillow, giving her the hint that he had hit her with the pillow. "I am Groot," he said to her.

She shook her head at his coaxing. "I'm a fighter. I don't play silly games," she said.

She got another pillow whack to her side as Groot suddenly grabbed her with his roots and gently tossed her on her berth. She looked at him, glanced at her pillow, and then looked at him with a determined look. "This is war," she grinned and quickly launched herself at him, whacking him with her pillow as he did the same with her, both laughing as they then got into the fray with Rocket, Drax, and Peter. Drax then remembered how he would tickle his daughter and wife when they had done pillow fights long ago and how they would tickle him back. He then felt playful and suddenly started tickling whoever was near to him, which happened to be Gamora and Peter, who both laughed and continued the pillow fight, but Rocket and Groot saw what Drax was doing and grinned to each other.

That was when the pillow fight became a huge pillow-and-tickle fight as everyone tried to hit each other with their pillows and try to escape the tickling fingers of their friends. No one could stop laughing as they all forgot about their worries and what they did every day and just had fun, something that almost none of them had had in a long time.

Finally, they were all in a heap on the floor, all tuckered out from the fun. Since the other four were too tired to move, Groot kindly used his roots to gently place them in their berths, which they all smiled gratefully at the tree alien, who nodded.

"We are Groot," he said and they all agreed as the tree went to his own berth.

Gamora gave it some thought. "You know," she said. "We should have fun more often. I think I like pillow fights."

Everyone heard the grin in her voice. "I agree," said Drax. "Is good for team morale."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Rocket and Groot rumbled in agreement.

"I think that's a great idea," said Peter and then yawned, "but after a good night's sleep."

Everyone agreed as they all fell asleep to the soft music from Peter's tapes playing as the ship flew on autopilot into the starry galaxy.

* * *

**I couldn't resist. This site needs more fluffy stories with the Guardians Of The Galaxy.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
